Die geheimnisvolle Karte
by Cube Fangirl
Summary: Mit einer normalen Party begann alles - es endete in einem Abenteuer. Was ist geschehen und werden sich die 8 Freunde wiedersehen? Please R&R. Story beendet
1. Einleitung

Einleitung:  
  
Zuerst mal, die Personen die vorkommen sind meine Freunde in RL - und ich denke ich hab sie ziemlich gut getroffen. Die PotC DVD [US Version] besitz ich auch schon seit dem 7.12.2003.  
  
Ach sorry Maria, aber ich musste Dich einbauen ;) hoffentlich bist mir nicht böse, weil ich Dich in eine PotC Fanfiction integriert hab - wobei Du den Film gar nicht magst, Du passt gut rein ;)  
  
DANKE: * an S'Tonn aus der ÖSF für seine Idee mit der Karte * an alle PotC RPGs - ihr seit einfach KLASSE * an Maria die meine Schwärmereien für PotC und Jack 10 Tage lang während der Karibikkreuzfahrt ertragen musste * an meine Freunde, die auf meiner Silvesterparty waren [ich liebe euch alle] * schade an alle die nicht kommen konnten [Agent Crow, Chaya, Chica und ElDiablo *knuddel*]  
  
Das Copyright liegt natürlich bei Disney - hab mir nur den Film + die Chars ausgeborgt. Die paar Star Trek Ausdrücke die vorkommen gehören weder Maria - sie gehören Paramount. Auch Tim Russ gehört Dir nicht, Maria - so gern Du ihn auch hättest ;) 


	2. Die Silvesterparty

1. Kapitel Die Silvesterparty  
  
"Nun hast zum 345 mal gesagt, wie süß Tim ist" kommentierte Peter und grinste, daraufhin bekam er von Maria ein Kissen an den Kopf geworfen, "Du weißt ja gar nicht wie urursüß er ist" Peter liebte es Maria etwas zu necken, Sandra er ging es ja genauso, "346 mal" riefen die beiden im Chor. "Ach ihr seit ja so gemein" Sie wollte ihre neue Lieblieblings DVD, die sie aus Amerika importiert hatte in den DVD Player schieben.  
  
"Es reicht" Wolfi stellte sich mit diesen Worten vor den Player - "wir haben sich mit dir den Film eh schon einmal angeschaut - und als wir mit dem Hund spazieren waren, hast du dir den Film mindestens auch 2 oder 3 mal angesehen, und als Sandra uns die DVD Features von PotC gezeigt hat, hast dir auch den Film angeschaut " "Das ist zu wenig, das war bloß 5 mal" Maria verdrehte auf ihre typische Art die Augen als sie sah welche DVD Wolfi aus dem Regal nahm, "wieso wollt ihr euch den Mist anschauen?" "Das könnten wir dich auch fragen?"  
  
Sandra seufzte, "ach ich hätte so gern ein richtiges Heimkino um PotC richtig genießen zu können" "Typisch für dich, was schauen wir nach dem Film?" "Rodd...." "NEIN" unterbrach Manfred, Maria. "Schnapp, dir das Laptop von Sandra und setzt dich ein dunkles Eck und schau den Film" "Nicht doch das arme Notebook, das hat dann den Tim Virus drauf" Wenn Blicke töten können wäre Christoph auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.  
  
Wolfi öffnete vorsichtig die DVD - er wusste das diese DVD, der größte Schatz von Sandra war. Auf einmal fiel was kleines raus. Sandra schnappte sich sofort den Art kleinen Zettel der langsam zu Boden schwebte. Vorsichtig schaute sie sich das Stück Papier an - das war ihr noch nie aufgefallen obwohl sie sich den Film schon öfters angeschaut hat.  
  
"Ich hab dann noch LotR 1 und 2 mit" "Zeig mal" Peter gab Bernhard die Filme in die Hand., "Genial sogar die SE" "Gut dann schauen wir das nach PotC - sind wenigstens super Filme"  
  
Sandra drehte den seltsamen Zettel hin und her, es war ein stärkeres Stück Papier, sah irgendwie, wie eine Karte aus. Sie wunderte sich was das war, und wieso es ihr nicht früher aufgefallen ist. Wolfi legte die DVD vorsichtig in den Player, plötzlich begann der Zettel in der Hand von Sandra zu leuchten und schwebte in der Luft. 8 Augenpaare waren auf das seltsame Phänomen gerichtet. Der Zettel glitt zu dem DVD Player, und blieb auf ihm liegen. Wolfi und Sandra starrten den leuchtenden Zettel an.  
  
Maria schaute dann gleich weg, "Ihr könnt schon wieder mit den Zaubertricks aufhören" murmelte Maria aus ihrer Ecke raus. "Hmm, man kann ihn nicht wegnehmen" Manfred war dazugekommen und versuchte ob man den Zettel aufheben konnte.  
  
"Ach was soll's", Wolfi schloss mit einem Knopfdruck den DVD Player - als die Lade zuglitt, verschwand der Zettel auch plötzlich so schnell er gekommen war. "So was ist mir bei meiner DVD nicht aufgefallen" erwiderte Torsten. Er hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen, er kannte zu gut die Sticheleien zwischen Maria und Sandra. "Was war das jetzt"  
  
Maria setzte sich auf mein Bett ganz nach hinten und starrte gelangweilt auf den TV. Die paar Werbetrailer waren schnell übersprungen. Manfred und Christoph machten es sich ebenfalls auf dem Bett bequem. Bernhard, Torsten und Peter setzten sich auf die Couch, Wolfi und Sandra, die beiden hatten sich damals schon den Film gemeinsam im Kino angeschaut lagen auf den Boden.  
  
Besonders stolz war Sandra auf die beiden Medaillons die sie bei ebay ersteigert hatte - eines trug sie ständig als Kette um den Hals - mit den anderen spielte sie sich gerade - sie konnte nicht anders - wenn sie sich den Film anschaute musste sie es in die Hand nehmen. Maria konnte es nicht verstehen das man so vernarrt in einen Film sein konnte. Kaum waren die ersten Minuten vom Film vorbei passierte etwas sehr seltsames. Das Zimmer von Sandra wurde in ein helles Licht getaucht. 


	3. Was ist passiert

Kapitel 2: Was ist passiert  
  
Port Royal  
  
Maria stand entgeistert mitten in einer Stadt die, sie sehr an einen gewissen Film erinnerte. Sie rieb sich die Augen. "Aufwachen" murmelte sie.  
  
"Wie sehen sie denn aus" wurde sie von einem Mann angesprochen. Grummelnd drehte sie sich um. "Ganz normal" erwiderte Maria und musterte den Mann. "Sie sollten sich was anders anziehen, das sind unmögliche Klamotten" Jetzt fiel Maria erst auf das sie ein zerrissenes Kleid an hatte und ein schmuddeliges Hemd trug - sie sah aus - als wäre sie gerade aus einer Schlacht gekommen. "Komm mit" "Fassen sie mich nicht an"  
  
Maria rannte davon, sie wusste nicht wohin - irgendwie glaubte sie noch zu träumen - sie wollte aus den Alptraum aufwachen. "Dieser verdammte Film" fluchte sie. Maria stolperte durch die Gassen - sie wollte von hier weg - egal wo hin. Sie fühlte sich auch einsam - Maria wusste nicht mit wem sie reden konnte, sie kam aus der Stadt heraus, vor ihr lagen nur Wiesen, sie setzte sich dahin und starrte in den Himmel. "Wo bin ich genau, was ist da passiert - wo sie die Anderen.." Man konnte es ihr ansehen das sie verzweifelt war.  
  
Tortuga  
  
"Was zur Hölle" Bernhard stand mitten in einer Kneipe neben ihm waren Peter und Torsten. "..ist passiert" ergänzte Torsten. Interessiert schauten sie sich um. "Das sieht ja da aus wie in Tortuga" flüsterte Torsten zu den anderen beiden. "Da könntest recht haben, wo sind die anderen?" "Dann suchen wir sie eben."  
  
Die drei verließen die Kneipe. "Sieht gut aus" Bernhard schaute sich begeistert um. "Wenn Maria auch da ist - dreht sie sicher durch" wandte sich Peter an die anderen Beiden. "Da könntest recht haben - alleine der Gedanke. Bernhard prustete los vor Lachen.  
  
"Na Süßer" Eine hübsche Frau kam auf Peter zu und legte ihren Arm auf seine Schulter. Peter wurde rot im Gesicht und stotterte nur etwas rum, was keiner so recht verstand. Torsten sah, das es Peter unangenehm war und schritt ein, "Der kleine hat schon ne Verabredung" Er zog Peter weg. "Dann eben nicht" Die Frau schritt wieder davon. "Danke"  
  
Black Pearl  
  
"Was den da los, wieso bewegt sich der Boden" Es war ziemlich düster und der Boden war rutschig - man hörte knarrendes Holz. Christoph sah das durch eine Tür ein schwacher Lichtstrahl fiel. "Dann schauen wir mal" Chris und Manfred gingen langsam auf die Tür zu und öffneten sie. Eine Treppe führte nach oben.  
  
Sie standen an Deck eines großen Segelschiffes. Christoph warf einen Blick nach oben, er schluckte und flüsterte zu seinem Bruder, "rat mal wo wir sind" "Möchte ich lieber nicht wissen" erwiderte er ebenso leise. Jetzt fiel es die beiden auf das sie ebenfalls Piratenklamotten anhatten.  
  
"Na toll wo ist Sandra - sie wollte doch immer auf das Schiff" "Wo sind die anderen alle?" Die 2 streiften auf der Pearl rum und suchten ob sie wem finden konnten.. "Sieht nicht so aus, als ob noch wer anders da wäre" "Wer weiß sind die Anderen auch da" "Dieses komische Licht war ja im ganzen Zimmer..." "Mich würde interessieren wo Sandra ist - sie will bestimmt sofort zur Pearl." Die Beiden sprachen leise, so das sie keiner hören konnte.  
  
Isla de Muerta  
  
Sandra und Wolfi schauten sich unglaubwürdig um, wo sie jetzt eigentlich waren. "wahhhhh", Wolfi starrte Sandra an. "Was den los" "Du hast eines der echten Medaillons in der Hand"  
  
Ihr war es nicht aufgefallen das sie immer noch mit dem spielte, es war schon eine Gewohnheit von ihr. Sandra schaute sich das Medaillon an, ihr Blick viel jetzt Richtung Boden - sie stand genau vor der Truhe. "Cool" sagte sie nur. "Man du hast Nerven" "Wieso ist doch nichts dabei", sie grinste - Sandra hatte schon oft von PotC geträumt und sie hatte sich es immer gewunschen mal verflucht zu sein. "Tja Wolfi, ich glaub wir sind hier gefangen, wir müssen auf die Crew der Pearl warten - ich glaub das kann noch dauern - wenn sie überhaupt kommen" "Sag nicht so was"  
  
Wolfi schaute Sandra in die Augen. "Wie ist das, wenn man verflucht ist?" "Derweil fühl ich noch keinen Unterschied - probiers selber aus. Sie wollte darüber nichts sagen - auch wenn ihr was aufgefallen wäre, Wolfi zu ängstigen hatte sie nicht vor" "Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, niemals" Sandra erntete einen entsetzten Blick von Wolfi. "Wäre aber besser, wer weiß wie lange wir hier sind - hier gibt's nichts zu Essen oder zu Trinken - ist ja hier Salzwasser" "Ich warte lieber noch" "Man da ist ja nichts dabei" Sandra nahm einfach noch ein Medaillon aus der Truhe, vorher strich sie mit ihrer Hand über die Anderen. "Ist ganz einfach" Bei Wolfi stellten sich die Haare auf, wenn er nur daran dachte. "Ich kann das nicht und es macht mir auch etwas Angst" "Wenn alles so läuft wie im Film - wirst den Fluch dann eh los" Er verschränkte seine Arme, "nie und nimmer" 


	4. die Pearl, der Fluch und andere Probleme

So drittes Kapitel ist da :) , die Geschichte macht Spaß zu schreiben, und noch ein kleines Versprechen wenn es klappt, gibt es dann ein Gruppenfoto mit allen Leuten die in der Geschichte vorkommen.  
  
Nur mal so ne Frage: Soll ich die Filmszene dazuschreiben oder passt das so?  
  
@Teta: Danke das du meine Ideen von Freitag auf Samstag um 2:00 in der Nacht angehört hast. ;) Was soll man sonst tun wenn man nicht pennen kann - da kommen einen die besten Ideen.  
  
@Nachtengel: auch Danke, fürs Testlesen  
  
@Mimmy: freut mich das sie dir gefällt - ich hoffe ich hab das mal hinbekommen mit dem charakterisieren - wenn nicht freu ich mich über Tipps  
  
Kapitel 3: die Pearl, der Fluch und andere Probleme  
  
Port Royal  
  
Maria hatte von dem allen was in der Zwischenzeit in Port Royal passiert ist nichts mitbekommen, auch wenn sie es wüsste, würde es sie gar nicht interessieren. "Sie mal an, da haben wir ja ne Piratin sitzen" Maria schaute auf und blickte in die Augen eines Offiziers in einer roten Uniform. "Ich habe mit Piraten nichts zu tun" antwortete sie. "Leugnen sie nichts, und kommen sie mit, sie sind sicher eine Verbündete von Sparrow und warten nur das sie ihn befreien können"  
  
Jetzt war Maria noch mehr geschockt, ihr schlimmster Alptraum ist Wirklichkeit geworden. "Fragen sie meine Freunde, die werden es ihnen sagen das ich keine Piratin bin" "Und wo sind ihre Freunde?" erwiderte er spöttisch und zog Maria in die Höhe. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, aber es kamen schon 2 weitere Soldaten. Zu dritt führten sie Maria ab.  
  
Sie sah das sie keine Chance hatte sich zu wehren, stolpernd wurde sie zurück in die Stadt geschleppt. Neugierige Einwohner verfolgten das Schauspiel, es war mal was anderes, wenn eine Frau ins Gefängnis geworfen wurde. Maria bemerkte die spöttischen Blicke der Leute, noch nie hatte sie sich so elend gefühlt, sie hoffte immer noch das irgendwer auftauchen und ihr helfen würde.  
  
Maria wurde in das Fort geführt und dann eine steinerne Treppe hinuntergeschupst. "Los geh endlich weiter" "Lasst mich endlich in Ruhe und fasst mich nicht so grob an" tobte sie. Einer sperrte eine Zelle auf und die anderen Beiden brachten Maria rein, hinter ihr wurde die Zelle wieder geschlossen. Erzürnt rüttelte sie an der Tür, "Wie könnt ihr es mich wagen einzusperren"  
  
Tortuga  
  
Peter war schon immer schüchtern gewesen und sich mit so einer temperamentvollen Frau sich einzulassen, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. "Ich bleib lieber bei euch in der Nähe" Peter blieb lieber zwischen Torsten und Bernhard, er hoffte das ihm keine der Frauen wieder ansprachen, die hier rumgingen. "Nimm's gelassen" freundschaftlich klopfte ihm Bernhard auf den Rücken, "wir müssen echt die anderen finden, macht sicher mehr Spaß wenn wir wieder alle zusammen sind" "Maria müsste nicht hier sein, sonst hätten wir schon ein paar Panikschreie gehört" Peter musste lachen, der erste Schreck war überwunden. "Sie es so, wenn wir die andere nicht finden, können wir etwas Spaß haben, sie suchen uns sicher auch."  
  
Die drei zogen durch die Straßen von Tortuga und fanden immer mehr Gefallen an dem bunten Treiben. Bernhard hob ne Flasche Rum auf, die auf dem staubigen Weg lag und öffnete sie. "Will auch wer einen Schluck?" "Gern" Nach dem Bernhard etwas getrunken hatte, reichte er die Flasche an Torsten weiter. "Willst auch was Peter?" "Nein danke.." "Komm schon..." Torsten versuchte Peter zu überreden. "Brauchst gar nicht versuchen, schon bei Sandra's letzter Silvesterparty hat er keinen Tropfen Alkohol getrunken - nicht das er uns umkippt" "Das wußt ich nicht"  
  
Bernhard nahm sich wieder die Flasche und trank etwas. "Ich glaub irgendwas ohne Alkohol bekommst hier nicht" "Du machst mir Mut" Peter schaute etwas entsetzt und er dachte sich, 'wenn ich echt nichts anderes zu trinken bekomme, muss ich wohl mit dem Zeug vorlieb nehmen' "Lasst mich mal kosten" sagte Peter vorsichtig. "Pass aber auf, das Zeug ist stark - nicht das du umkippst" Bernhard reichte ihm die Flasche, da er wusste das Peter noch kaum Alkohol getrunken hatte stellte er sich hinter ihn um Peter aufzufangen. Torsten dachte sich nur, 'Wenn das bloß gut geht'  
  
Kaum hatte Peter getrunken, bekam er große Augen, hustete und dann sackte er zusammen. Rasch fing in Bernhard auf das er nicht zu Boden fiel. "Das es so schlimm ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht" "Was machen wir jetzt?" "Schauen wir, das wir irgendwo ein Bett oder so was ähnliches finden." Da Peter nicht sehr schwer war. Legte sich Bernhard ihn auf die Schulter und trug ihn zu der Kneipe, aus der sie vorher kamen. "Wenn er auf einen der Sessel sitzen kann, reicht es auch schon"  
  
Sie trugen Peter in die Kneipe, als sie gerade reingehen wollten, musste Torsten auf die Seite springen, den ein Stuhl kam auf ihn zugeflogen, dicht gefolgt von einer leeren Rumflasche. Peter wurde auf einen leeren Sessel verfrachtet und die beiden setzten sich daneben hin. "Hoffentlich kommt der bald zu sich" Torsten holte 2 Rumflaschen. "Dann lasst uns etwas Spaß haben, bis er wieder aufwacht, allein können wir ihn ja schlecht lassen, sonst wird er sicher verschleppt"  
  
Black Pearl  
  
"An die Arbeit, was steht ihr da so unnütz rum" Christoph erschrak und drehte sich um. "Hisst die Segel" Er starrte den Mann an und antwortete etwas zittrig, "Aye" Sie kletterten hinauf. "Verdammt ist das hoch", Manfred hatte gerade einen Blick hinunter geworfen - ihm wurde etwas schwindelig. Er atmete tief durch, und stieg vorsichtig auf die Rahe hinüber. Christoph folgte ihm. "Wie geht das?" "Ich weiß es auch nicht, probieren wir es mal"  
  
Sie zogen an den Tauen rum, das oberste Segel wurde mal gelockert - ein Windstoß erfasste Christoph und er stürzte plötzlich mit einem lauten Aufschrei hinunter, ein paar Meter über den Boden, blieb er in einem Tau hängen. Er baumelte kopfüber über den Planken. "Helft mir" Manfred hielt sich wie versteinert in den Rahen fest, jetzt fiel es ihm erst auf, das er den Wind nicht spürte - seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich bewahrheitet.  
  
"Ich muss zu meinen Bruder" murmelte er zu sich selbst. Langsam hantelte er sich zum Masten zurück und stieg hinunter. In der Zwischenzeit waren schon Twigg und Scarus bei ihm angekommen und befreiten ihn aus seiner misslichen Lage. Manfred half seinen Bruder auf die Beine. "Komm schon Chris, das schaffen wir jetzt sicher" Christoph kletterte mit ihm wieder rauf, auch nur, das er was fragen konnte, "mir hat es nicht wehgetan, und er Wind..." "Ich weiß es" antwortete Manfred. Bald waren die Segel gehisst und die Pearl glitt rasch übers Meer Richtung Port Royal.  
  
Isla de Muerta  
  
"Man mir ist fad, wieso mussten wir gerade hier landen" Wolfi sah Sandra vorwurfsvoll an. "Ich kann nichts dafür" verteidigte sie sich. "Kannst ja hier stehen bleiben, ich schau mich um" "Kann nicht schaden, Wolfi" "Vielleicht ist ja irgendwo ein Boot versteckt, ich durchsuch mal alles" "Viel Glück, aber ich komm doch lieber mit, nicht das du dich verirrst, oder in irgendein Loch fällst und keiner findet dich" "Ach was..."  
  
Sandra wusste gleich, das sie bestimmt kein Boot finden würden, sie wollte aber Wolfi die Hoffnung nicht gleich nehmen. "Willst du jetzt suchen gehen oder nicht?" fragte er, sie. "Okay, überredet" Sie stiegen den Hügel runter. "Ich wäre viel lieber in Tortuga, da könnt ich was Trinken und vielleicht irgendwas Rauchen, wenn es so was schon gibt" Sie musste schmunzeln, sie kannte Wolfi schon zu lange, er brauchte oft einen Glimmstängel in der Hand. Obwohl Sandra und Wolfi so gegensätzlich waren, verstanden sie sich sehr gut. "Nimm es gelassen"  
  
Interessiert gingen sie durch einen Gang der etwas von der Höhle wegführte, er führte etwas abwärts und der Boden begann glitschig zu werden. Noch vor hatte Sandra, Wolfi gewarnt, doch jetzt rutschte sie aus, weil der Weg plötzlich steil hinunter führte. "Und mich warnen" Wolfi lachte, als er Sandra ein paar Meter weiter unten liegen sah. "Lach du nur"  
  
Sie stand auf, anscheinend war der Weg ohnehin nur ne Sackgasse gewesen. Sandra kontrollierte ob sie alles bei sich hat. "Alles in Ordnung, ist dir eh nichts passiert?" "Mir tut nichts weh, hab auch nichts verloren" Sie kletterte zu Wolfi rauf. Er schaute sie unglaubwürdig an, "da hattest du Glück gehabt" "Hast es schon wieder vergessen, oder?" Im Moment fühlte Sandra noch keine Nachteile, sie fand es eher ziemlich interessant. "Achja, an das hab ich echt nimmer gedacht" "Dann schauen wir uns mal weiter um" Zeit hatten sie ja genug um die Höhlen zu erforschen. 


	5. Marias Entführung und andere Entscheidun...

@Mimmy: danke ;) wird noch etwas gemeiner werden, die Sache mit Maria. Torsten hatte ein paar nette Ideen. Muss ja zugeben die Leute die in der Geschichte vorkommen waren auch in RL bei mir.  
  
@all: sorry das es länger gedauert hatte - gibt auf meiner Homepage 2 Fotos von der Silvesterparty *g* auf dem Green Screen Bild sind leider nimmer alle oben.  
  
4. Kapitel: Marias Entführung und andere Entscheidungen  
  
Black Pearl  
  
Leise glitt die Pearl Richtung Port Royal. Manfred und Christoph starrten zu der Stadt der sie sich langsam näherten. "Vielleicht finden wir da wem von uns" flüsterte Christoph. "Da müssen wir schon Glück haben" "Richtet die Kanonen her, wir kommen bald nach Port Royal" Die beiden Geschwister sprangen ebenfalls auf um zu helfen.  
  
Der Himmel war von Wolken bedeckt als die Pearl in Port Royal einfuhr. Manfred und Christoph fuhren mit einem der Boote mit nach Port Royal. "Wenn irgendwer von unseren Leuten da ist, schauen die sicher das sie irgendwie in der Nähe des Hafens sind" flüsterte Chris. "Hoffen wir das beste"  
  
Das Boot erreichte den Hafen, die beiden sprangen mit aus den Boot. Der Rauch der in der Luft hing erschwerte etwas die Sicht, dennoch suchten sie in der näheren Umgebung nach ihren Freunden.  
  
Port Royal  
  
Frustriert saß Maria in einer Ecke der Zelle. Einige Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. Sie hielt ihre Halskette in der Hand, die sie vorher aus der Bluse hervorgeholt hatte, "wenigstens hab ich noch dich" murmelte sie und schaute sich das Foto an. Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte ihr über ihr Gesicht.  
  
Sie bemerkte nicht das sie schon seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet wurde. "Na Süße was machst du hier" Maria stand entsetzt auf, da wagte es tatsächlich irgendwer sie so anzusprechen. "Ich bin nicht ihre Süße" antwortete sie mürrisch und starrte in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam, doch sie konnte nichts sehen. Die anderen Gefangenen schaute zu Maria. "Ohhh da haben wir ja ein hübsches Mädel, was die wohl verbrochen hat" "Geht euch nichts an"  
  
Vorsichtig schritt sie näher ans Gitter ran, um zu sehen wer sie da so ansprach oder wer da mit ihr flirten versuchte. Ziemlich schräg gegenüber sah sie 2 weitere Zellen. "Ich kann dich gern auf mein Schiff mitnehmen" sagte Cpt Jack Sparrow zu Maria. "Auf keinen Fall, ich hab schon genug Probleme" Entrüstet stemmte Maria ihre Hände in die Taille. "Und warum nicht, du siehst so und so wie ne gute Piratin aus" "Wegen dir sitz ich hier fest, man hielt mich für ne Piratin, ich hab meine Freunde verloren, ach verdammt noch mal" "Dann suchen wir sie, sobald wir rauskommen" Doch sie wurden unterbrochen...  
  
Maria schreckte auf als sie den ersten Kanonenschuss hörte. "Was war das?" stotterte sie. "Die Pearl greift gerade die Stadt an" Neugierig war sie dennoch und ging nahe an die Gitterstäbe ran um zu sehen was alles passierte. Leider konnte sie von ihren Fenster aus nicht in den Hafen sehen, sie sah nur Sträucher. Grummelnd drehte sie sich um und schritt zur Tür. In diesen Moment kamen Twigg und Koehler die Treppen hinuntergestürmt. Rasch machte Maria einen Schritt zurück. Sie verfolgte das Gespräch zwischen den beiden Männern und Jack mit größter Aufmerksamkeit. Mit einem Aufschrei sprang sie abrupt zurück, Maria hatte die Hand von Koehler gesehen.  
  
Twigg ging zu der Arrestzelle aus der, der Schrei kam. Er warf einen Blick zu Maria und sah ihre Halskette. "Gib das mal her!" fuhr er sie an. "Niemals, das ist das Amulett des heiligen Tim" "Wenn das so ist, dann holen wir es uns, einfach" "Das werdet ihr nicht, das ist mein Heiligtum" Die Zelle war rasch aufgebrochen, Maria flüchtete in eine Ecke, und versteckte rasch ihre Kette unter dem Hemd. "Dann nehmen wir sie halt mit" "Lasst mich in Ruhe, fasst mich nicht an" Maria konnte sie nicht wehren, als sie aus dem Fort und dann in ein Boot geschleppt wurde. 'Ich zahl Sandra alles heim' dachte sie: 'wieso musste sie das mir antun'  
  
Black Pearl  
  
Manfred und Christoph waren nach einer erfolglosen Suche an Bord zurückgekehrt, sie kletterten gerade an Bord als sie ein erbostes Geschrei hörten, das ihnen allzu bekannt vorkam. "Sie haben Maria gefunden" flüsterte Chris. Näher rangehen wollten sie nicht, lieber kletterten sie in den Ausguck um da alles genau zu beobachten. Von oben konnten sie gerade noch sehen das Maria unter Deck gebracht wurde. "Wahrscheinlich, werfen sie, sie jetzt in die Brig" "Wegen den Tim-Fotos wurde sie sicher nicht entführt" flüsterte Manfred. Nun konnten sie alles weitere beobachten was so ablief.  
  
Tortuga  
  
Zahlreiche leere Flaschen standen schon auf dem Tisch, Torsten und Bernhard tranken um die Wette. Peter lag schon halb auf den Sessel, er schien immer noch ohnmächtig zu sein. "Oh man, wie lange braucht der noch bis er sich erholt hat" Bernhard rüttelte etwas Peter, "Wach doch auf, du verpasst den ganzen Spaß" Doch er rührte sich nicht. Schön langsam wurde es Bernhard zu bunt. "Ich komme gleiche"  
  
Einen Moment später kam er mit einem Eimer Wasser zurück und schüttete es Peter über den Kopf. Das half tatsächlich und Peter wurde munter. Triefend nass saß er auf dem Sessel und funkelte Bernhard böse an. "Was soll das denn" "Du bist nach einem Schluck Rum mal umgekippt, beschwer dich nicht, lern mal richtig trinken" Grinsend trug Bernhard den Eimer wieder raus. "Wo ist Sandra und Maria?" fragte Peter verwirrt "Nicht da, und die anderen auch nicht" "Hast schon wieder alles vergessen, man wir trinken da einiges und wissen besser bescheid als er"  
  
Torsten knuffte mal Bernhard in die Seite. Die Beiden lachten los. Weckt mich, wenn was besonderes ist" Peter lehnte sich zurück und pennte ein. "Da muss man sich ja genieren, ach streunen wir etwas herum" "Die Rechnung geht auf ihn" rief Torsten zu dem Kneipenbesitzer, mit diesen Worten deutete er auf Peter der da seelenruhig schlief. Lachend liefen die Zwei aus der Kneipe.  
  
Isla de Muerta  
  
Sie verbrachten einige Stunden damit sich umzusehen. "Ich will endlich von hier weg" "Hab Geduld" erwiderte Sandra, der es scheinbar gar nichts ausmachte auf der Insel festzusitzen. "Wie kannst du nur so cool bleiben?" "Ganz einfach, ich bin schon auf die Black Pearl gespannt" Wolfi schüttelte nur etwas den Kopf und setzte sich dann auf einen Felsen als sie wieder in die Höhle zurückkamen..  
  
Sie setzte sich neben Wolfi hin. "Hmm was schätzt du wie lang wir schon da sind?" wandte sich Sandra an Wolfi. "Ich denke ein paar Stunden mindestens" "Ach verdammt noch mal, das ist so schwer ohne Zigaretten auszukommen. Ich halt es echt bald nimmer aus" "Du hast ne Möglichkeit..." Weiter konnte Sandra nicht reden, den Wolfi unterbrach sie. "Das mach ich nur im schlimmsten Notfall" "Von wo weißt du was ich sagen wollte" sie machte eine kurze Atempause, "sieh es so es ist ein Notfall" "Ich weiß nicht, ich bin da skeptisch, was ist wenn wir plötzlich nimmer da sind, wie werden wir dann den Fluch los" "Ich denke, wenn wir zurückkommen sollten, sind wir nicht verflucht" "Wehe das stimmt nicht, dann bist du Schuld" "Na gut, bin ich halt Schuld"  
  
"Wenn du meinst..." Mit diesen Worten stieg Wolfi zu der Truhe hinauf. Sandra blieb sitzen schaute aber zu ihm. "Das schaffst du schon" rief sie ihm zu, es war ihm anzumerken das er nervös war. "Ohh man wie wird das werden" murmelte er, "ich hab dabei kein gutes Gefühl" Nachdem Wolfi einige Minuten vor der Truhe gestanden hatte nahm er sich dann doch eines der Medaillons raus. Wolfi ging zu Sandra zurück uns setzte sich neben sie. "Und zufrieden" murmelte er.  
  
So hab schon Ideen für das nächste Kapitel :) 


	6. Nacht

Danke an Wolfi und Torsten für die tollen Tipps :) , konnte sie gut gebrauchen.  
  
@Mimmy und Nachtengel: Danke für die Reviews. Mich stört es nicht wenn man nicht gleich zum lesen kommt.  
  
Kapitel 5: Nacht  
  
Black Pearl  
  
Manfred und Christoph waren, nach dem Maria unter Deck war, wieder vom Ausguck runtergeklettert. "Hmm schauen wir später zu ihr, oder lassen wir sie sitzen" "Vielleicht später, ich denk sie muss sich , sicher erst abreagieren, Maria war ja ziemlich wütend" "Hoffentlich sagt sie uns warum sie entführt wurde"  
  
"Haltet Ausschau, nach anderen Schiffen" wurden die Beiden aufgefordert" "Aye" Rasch kletterten sie wieder hinauf. Hätten gleich oben bleiben können" "Jetzt wo es dunkel wird, müssen wir rauf" flüsterte Chris als sie oben standen. "Wir werden es schon überleben" Die Beiden hatten sich noch nicht so recht daran gewöhnt, wie das Mondlicht sie verwandelte. "Bin neugierig was Sandra dazusagt, wenn wir ihr das erzählen," "Ich auch, mal schauen was, die anderen alles so erleben."  
  
Sauer stand Maria in der Brig, der Boden war etwas nass. Sie lehnte sich an die Gitterstäbe. "Lasst mich raus, ich habe nichts gemacht" Vergeblich begann sie an den Stäben zu rütteln. Ihre heilige Halskette hatte sie in den etwas zerrissenen Hemd versteckt, sie wollte um nichts in der Welt die Kette wem geben. "Verdammt noch mal, ich will endlich Antworten" Mit einem Fuß trat sie gegen die Stäbe. "Ich räche mich an allen, die mir das angetan haben - Sandra soll sich ja nicht unter meine Augen trauen"  
  
Pintel und Ragetti brachten Maria etwas zu Essen, verhungern wollten sie, sie ja auch nicht lassen. "Da hast du was" Ragetti sperrte vorsichtig auf und Pintel schob rasch das Teller rein, dann schlossen sie wieder ab. "Ich esse das nicht, ich misstraue euch - nicht das es mir dann so geht wie euch" "Dann halt nicht, wir brauchen aber noch lange, bis wir wieder an Land kommen" Die beiden drehten sich um und gingen. Maria starrte auf das Teller mit dem Essen, sie hatte Hunger - aber die Angst war zu groß.  
  
Jack, der kleine Affe kam in die Brig gehüpft und setzte sich vor die Tür. Maria schaute entzückt den Affen an und rutschte etwas näher an die Gitterstäbe, dabei rutschte ihr, ihre geliebte Halskette aus dem Hemd. Jack beäugte das glitzernde Etwas, fasst rasch danach und riss es an sich. "Verdammt" fluchte Maria. Jack sprang munter davon und verschwand. Einige Tränen kullerten Maria über die Wangen. "Ich hab alles verloren, an dem mir soviel lag" schluchzte sie. Traurig setzte sie sich in eine Ecke, zog die Füße an sich und legte den Kopf auf die Knie.  
  
Einige Minuten später, hörte Maria das die Zellentür aufgesperrt wurde, sie hob den Kopf, um zu sehen wer gekommen war. "Komm mit an Deck, der Captain möchte dich sehen, es geht um die Kette." "Bekomme ich sie wieder?" "Das hängt ganz von dir ab!" Mit diesen Worten wurde sie hinaufgeführt.  
  
Maria erschrak mächtig als sie das Deck der Pearl betrat. "Wieso müssen Frauen immer kreischen" "Mitkommen, und stell dich nicht so an" Maria war alles nicht ganz geheuer, was sie mit ihr vorhatten, aber anderseits wollte sie ja ihre Halskette zurück. Captain Barbossa stand am Steuer der Pearl, Jack saß auf seiner Schulter und hielt die Kette von Maria. "Nun, du hast Twigg erzählt, das dies 'Das Amulett des heiligen Tim' ist, klär mich auf" "Tim ist ein Mann den ich total mag, deswegen trag ich diese Kette bei mir, das ich mich an ihn immer erinnere" Maria war sehr nervös, ihr gefiel es nicht besonders hier an Deck zu stehen, sie fand es viel zu gruselig. "Das muss noch mehr Gründe haben, so zum Spaß wird es ja nicht heilig heißen" "Ich habe es sogenannt, weil es für mich heilig ist"  
  
"Irgendwie tut mir Maria leid" Chris und Manfred konnten von oben alles gut beobachten. "Chris, bleib du heroben, ich schaue ob ich ihr helfen kann" "Wie du meinst, sei aber vorsichtig" "Ich pass schon auf"  
  
Manfred kletterte langsam runter und ging zu Captain Barbossa. "Sir, ich habe auch schon mal so ne Kette gesehen" Maria warf einen Blick zu Manfred. "Du, du" stotterte sie hervor und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. "Was weißt du über so eine Kette" wandte sich Cpt Barbossa an Manfred. "Die kann man auf den Inseln kaufen, man gibt dann in die Kette ein kleines gemaltes Bild rein, egal von einem Mann, seiner Frau oder sonst wem. Das hat nur für den Besitzer einen Wert - für andere ist es eigentlich nichts besonders"  
  
Maria starrte Manfred immer noch entgeistert an, hier wem zu treffen hatte sie am wenigstens erwartet. "Ich behalte die Kette aber vorerst, von mir aus, kann sie die Bilder haben" Cpt Barbossa, nahm die Kette Jack weg und öffnete sie. "Nimm dir die Bilder raus" forderte er Maria auf. Zaghaft kam sie näher und nahm die Fotos von Tim raus. "Danke, das ich wenigstens die Bilder haben darf" "Bring sie zur anderen Frau." "Komm mit" forderte Manfred Maria auf. Als sie aus Reichweite waren, fragte Maria. "Wer ist noch alles da" "Nur Chris und ich, wo die anderen sind ist fraglich, sieht so aus als sind alle verstreut" Manfred öffnete die Tür, "kannst reingehen" sagte er zu ihr. Er verschloss hinter Maria wieder die Tür und kletterte zu Chris zurück.  
  
"Passt alles, jetzt hat sie wenigstens ihre Bilder bei sich, die sie in der Halskette hatte" "Was ist jetzt mir ihr." "Ich weiß nicht was sie vorhaben - mal schauen, auf jeden Fall hat sie es jetzt bequemer, als unten in der Brig.  
  
Isla de Muerta  
  
"Ist ja nur besser, wir wissen ja nicht wann die Pearl kommt" erwiderte Sandra. Etwas gedankenverloren blickte sie zu einem Höhlengang.  
  
Wolfi setzte sich etwas anders hin, ohne das es ihm zuerst auffiel, saß er jetzt zum Teil im Licht des Mondes. Als sein Blick auf die Hand und seinen Fuß fiel, glaubte er zuerst nicht was er sah. "Ich glaub ich muss träumen" murmelte er leise. Sandra hörte dies nicht. Nachdem er ein paar Minuten glaubte er es erst, was er da sah.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Sandra einen entsetzten Schrei. "Was ist los?" fragte sie verwundert. Wolfi, der auf der rechten Seite von ihr gesessen hatte, saß auf einmal links. "Bin nur zu sehr erschrocken" Im ersten Moment wusste Sandra auch nicht, was er gemeint haben könnte, dann fiel ihr es auf, es war schon Nacht geworden.  
  
"Setzt dich mal dahin wo ich gesessen bin" forderte Wolfi, Sandra auf. "Wie du meinst", sie war schon selbst gespannt, und kam der Aufforderung von Wolfi nach.  
  
Neugierig trat sie in das Mondlicht, das durch die Decke in die Höhle fiel. Fasziniert schaute sich Sandra an, im ersten Moment war sie einfach sprachlos. "Was ist denn los Sandra?" fragte Wolfi etwas besorgt. "Nichts" mehr brachte sie nicht hervor, es war noch zu unglaublich was sie sah - sie sah wirklich genauso aus wie die Piraten im Film - es gefiel ihr. Sandra trat wieder zurück in die Dunkelheit - sofort sah sie wieder so aus wie vorher.  
  
Wolfi beobachtete seine Freundin skeptisch, als sie wieder langsam zum Mondlicht trat. Sandra streckte ihre Hand aus, sie wollte die Verwandlung genau mitverfolgen. Stetig bewegte sie sich, weiter ins Mondlicht zurück, und registrierte wie sie sich weiter veränderte, bis sie komplett zum Skelett geworden war.  
  
Nach einer Viertelstunde konnte sie sich losreißen und ging wieder zu Wolfi. "Na endlich" seufzte er. "Es war zu interessant, das mal zu erleben" antwortete sie ihm, "am liebsten hätte ich irgendwie an das alles eine Erinnerung" "Du warst schon immer etwas verrückt, jetzt weiß ich das es stimmt" Sandra saß schon wieder neben Wolfi, irgendwie konnte sie es nicht lassen, ab und zu ihre Hand auszustrecken und ins Mondlicht zu halten.  
  
Tortuga  
  
Egal ob Tag oder Nacht war, es war immer das Gleiche los. Torsten und Bernhard zogen von einer Kneipe zur anderen, sie hatten schon längst beim Kartenspiel etwas gewonnen - zwar hatten sie als Einsatz Teile ihrer Kleidung hingegeben aber Bernhard der ein *alter Zocker* war, gewann es zurück und auch einige Münzen dazu. "Man wo hast du so gut Kartenspielen gelernt?" fragte ihn Torsten. "Ich selbst spiel ja Trading-Card-Games, da hat man schon ein Auge für Karten" Er grinste etwas.  
  
Es war ziemlich dunkel in den Gassen, als sie dann zur Bar zurückkehrten. Peter war in der Zwischenzeit munter geworden, er trank irgendwas das nach Wasser oder so aussah. "Na, alter Saufkumpan, wie geht's?" Bernhard klopfte Peter aufmunternd auf den Rücken. "Schon besser, was habt ihr mir da gegeben?" "Rum, was sonst" Die Drei wollten gerade zahlen und gehen, als Captain Jack Sparrow, Mr Gibbs und Will Turner reinkamen. "Wir bleiben noch" flüsterte Torsten zu Peter und drückte ihn wieder in den Sessel. 


	7. Reise zur Isla de Muerta

Danke an alle meine Leser, ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch weiter.  
  
Kapitel 6: Unterwegs zur Isla de Muerta  
  
Tortuga  
  
"Was habt ihr vor?" flüsterte Peter. "Ganz einfach" Torsten grinste, "wir segeln mit" "Ihr seit verrückt, wie sollen wir die Anderen dann finden..." "Ganz einfach Peter, vielleicht finden wir sie gerade dann, wenn wir mitfahren - hier in Tortuga sind sie anscheinend nicht" "Machen wir die Nacht durch, und dann gehen wir morgen zum Hafen" Bernhard grinste, kramte ein paar Münzen raus und holte noch was zu trinken. "Lasst uns Spaß haben, die Nacht ist jung" Peter grummelte etwas rum, anscheinend hatte er für diese Art von Abenteuer überhaupt kein Verständnis.  
  
Die Nacht verging schnell, Peter nippte an einem Glas Wasser - nach dem Erlebnis wollte er nichts anderes mehr haben. "Hoffentlich kommen wir zur Crew dazu, das wäre echt genial auf einem großen Segelschiff mitzufahren und auch zu arbeiten." Peter wurde schon bei den Gedanken etwas flau im Magen, wenn er daran dachte das er an Bord des Schiffes sollte.  
  
Der Morgen graute schon etwas. "Dann gehen wir..." Torsten und Bernhard schien es gut zu gehen, nur Peter war etwas weiß im Gesicht. "Was ist los?" "Mir ist nur etwas schlecht" murmelte er. "Kommt vielleicht von den Wasser hier" "Vielleicht" Peter folgte ihnen aus der Bar raus. "Wieso musste auch so was saufen, ist doch klar das es dir nicht gut geht."  
  
"Na dann gehen wir zum Hafen, oder schauen uns da in der Gegend um, wir müssen es schaffen das sie uns mitnehmen" "Ach ich bekomme das schon hin" ermutige Torsten die Beiden. Besonderes viel war jetzt noch nicht los, einige Piraten schliefen auf der Gasse, die letzten Betrunkenen versuchten irgendwie heimzukommen, oder sie lehnten sich an eine Hauswand an.  
  
Der Hafen lag vor ihnen, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen spiegelten sich auf der Wasseroberfläche. Torsten erspähte in der nähe des Hafens Gibbs der noch dabei war Leute zu suchen. "Wartet hier" rief er Bernhard und Peter zu, mit diesen Worten lief er auf Mr Gibbs zu. "Mr. Gibbs, ich hab erfahren das sie Crewmitglieder suchen." Torsten wollte gleich so direkt wie möglich sein. "Das ist richtig" erwiderte er. "Meine 2 Kameraden und ich, würden sich gern der Crew anschließen" "Nun gut, seit in einer Stunde an der Pier" "Danke"  
  
Torsten kam mit der erfreulichen Botschaft zurück, "also wir sollen zum Pier kommen" "Du willst wirklich auf das Schiff, was ist wenn mir schlecht wird etc" Peter machte sich etwas Sorgen. "Klar und dir wird nicht schlecht werden - mit einem Schiff fahren ist harmlos" "Das sagst du, du warst schon öfters auf Schiffen" "Mecker nicht rum, und komm mit" Torsten zog Peter einfach mit zum Hafen. Bernhard folgte ihnen, ihm machte es nichts aus, an Bord eines Segelschiffes zu gehen.  
  
Im Hafen war noch niemand, sie setzten sich auf den Steg und ließen die Füße runterbaumeln. Torsten warf einen Blick zur Interceptor. "Das Schiff ist größer als ich dachte - wird ein Spaß werden" Etwas später kamen die ersten Crewmitglieder zum Hafen. Die 3 stellten sich dann zu den Anderen dazu.  
  
Interceptor  
  
Als sie dann an Deck der Interceptor standen, glaubten sie es wirklich das sie zur Crew gehörten. "Bin schon gespannt, wenn wir die Anderen finden, was die zu erzählen haben." Torsten grinste etwas, "so wie ich Sandra einschätze, will sie nie mehr zurück" "Da muss ich dir recht geben, sie wird sich da wohlfühlen"  
  
Torsten kletterte mit Peter zu den Rahen hinauf. Etwas ängstlich sieg Peter auf das Seil zu den Rahen hinüber. "Mach einfach das, was ich mache" flüsterte Torsten zu Peter, das klappt schon. "Ich hoffe es" Peter befolgte genau den Rat von Torsten und machte sich an die Arbeit. Bernhard half unten am Deck. Bald waren die Segel gehisst und die Interceptor nahm Fahrt auf. "Whow ist nicht mal so übel an Bord eines Schiffes" sagte Peter grinsend zu Torsten, die beiden standen noch auf den obersten Rahen und ließen sich den Wind um die Nase wehen. "Hab ich dir ja gesagt, das es schön ist mit so einem Schiff zu fahren"  
  
Fast türkisblau lag das Meer vor ihnen - es war spiegelglatt bis zum Horizont. "Was machen wir dann bei dem Sturm" flüsterte Peter - das war das einzigste was ihm Sorgen bereitete. " Du bleibst dann einfach unten an Deck und hältst dich wo fest, es passiert dir sicher nichts" "Hoffentlich" "Bin schon gespannt auf die Black Pearl" Torsten lachte etwas, "mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn Sandra an Bord ist" "Glaub ich nicht, wie hätte sie das Schiff finden sollen" Noch lange redeten sie weiter und checkten ständig die Segel, das alles ordnungsgemäß war.  
  
Black Pearl  
  
Maria saß jetzt etwas erleichtert auf einem Sessel, sie wusste ja auch was los war, aber es war einfach zu schrecklich für sie gewesen. Die Fotos hatte sie vorsichtig eingesteckt. "Wer bist du?" wurde sie von Elizabeth gefragt. "Ich bin Maria" stotterte sie noch etwas aufgeregt hervor. "Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, ich bin Elizabeth" Sie war froh, das sie mit wem Reden konnte, jedoch versuchte Maria, mal über Tim nichts zu sagen, da ihr - die Schwärmereien nur Probleme gebracht hatten. Es fiel ihr verdammt schwer - außerdem wer wusste hier, wer Tim wirklich war. Im Gedanken hoffte sie, das sie all das hier überleben würde.  
  
Die Beiden redeten über Dieses und Jenes und erzählten sich auch was sie so an Deck erlebt hatten. "Ich versteh nicht, 2 Leute die ich kenne sind bei der Crew dabei - wie kommen die da dazu" Maria war froh das sie das wem sagen konnte - sie machte sich auch etwa Sorgen um Manfred und Chris. "Das kann ich auch nicht sagen, wie die dazukamen - aber die Crew hier, ist so unheimlich" "Da kann ich dir nur recht geben, wieso müssen die uns in der Nacht an Deck holen, da wo es am grusligsten ist" "Vielleicht wollen sie ja sehen, wie wir reagieren"  
  
An Deck der Pearl verlief alles ereignislos, es sollte noch einige Zeit dauern, ehe sie bei der Isla de Muerta ankommen sollten. Manfred und Chris standen noch im Krähennest und versuchten ob sie schon die ersten Felsen der Isla entdecken konnten.  
  
Etwas später brachten Pintel und Ragetti den beiden was zu Essen. Maria schaute etwas hungrig das Essen an. "Wir vergifteten dich nicht" sagte Pintel zu Maria, "kannst ruhig essen" Misstrauisch nahm sich Maria etwas auf ihr Teller. Elizabeth hatte sich schon was genommen. Vorsichtig kostete sie davon. "Nicht mal so schlecht" Die 2 Piraten hatten den Raum schon längst verlassen. "Hab ja schon einmal was gegessen - man stirbt nicht daran" Elizabeth lächelte zu Maria, mal schauen uns noch alles erwartet"  
  
Isla de Muerta  
  
"Ich glaube die Pearl müsste bald kommen, wir sind schon lang genug da" "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen Wolfi." Sie nahm die beiden Medaillons aus ihrer Tasche und hielt sie in ihrer Hand, "ich würd mir die gern mitnehmen" Sandra hatte leise gesprochen, doch Wolfi hatte es gehört, "wirst bestimmt nicht können, wie den auch" "Ich weiß es, das es nicht geht"  
  
"Sollten, wir nicht bevor die Crew der Pearl kommt, die Medaillons in die Truhe zurückgeben? , wäre glaub ich besser" "Ich glaub, da hast du recht" erwiderte Sandra. "Dann los" Wolfi knuffte Sandra rein, um sie zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. "Na gut" Wolfi packte Sandra bei der Hand und zog sie in die Höhe, "komm schon" Sie stand auf, "ist schon gut, ich kann alleine gehen"  
  
Als die Beiden wieder vor der Truhe standen, schnappte sich Wolfi das Messer, er schnitt sich in die Hand und warf dann sein Medaillon rein. "Nun du, Sandra" "Hab damit kein Problem" Sie nahm sich das Messer und machte es ebenso wie Wolfi, und warf anschließend ihre Beiden rein. "Nun machen wir den Deckel zu und warten auf die Crew." Wolfi und Sandra schlossen den Deckel. "Was machen wir jetzt?" "Weiter warten"  
  
PS: Sorry das es so lang gedauert hatte - mein Compi hat gestreikt und war fast ne Woche in Reparatur. Dafür ist Kapitel 7 fast fertig. 


	8. Zusammentreffen

Kapteil 7: Zusammentreffen  
  
Black Pearl  
  
Langsam glitt die Pearl durch die Passage wo etliche Schiffwracks lagen. Christoph und Manfred schauten schon fasziniert zu der Insel. "Whow, sieht interessant aus - bin schon auf die Höhle gespannt" "Ich auch - wird sicher genial werden, sich das mal anzuschauen" Die Pearl näherte sich dem Ankerplatz. Rasch kletterten sie runter, denn sie wollten ja zur Isla mitfahren.  
  
"Bringt Maria wieder in die Brig" Koehler holte Maria aus dem Raum raus. "Lasst mich bitte da" flehte sie. "Geht nicht, es geht dich nichts an, was da jetzt abläuft." Twigg kam hinzu und schubste sie die Treppe runter. Maria hielt sich fest um nicht runter zu fallen. Koehler öffnete wieder die Tür vom Gefängnis und brachte sie rein. "Da bleibst du, bis wir wieder zurück kommen, dann darfst du wieder rauf." Twigg warf die Tür zu und verriegelte sie.  
  
Grummelnd setzte sich Maria in die Ecke. "Man wieso darf ich nicht oben bleiben" Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen wo sie waren, wenn sie es wüsste wäre sie so und so entsetzt gewesen.  
  
Die Boote wurden fertig gemacht. Manfred und Chris kletterten zu einem hinunter und setzten sich hin. Ins nächsten Boot wurde Elizabeth gebracht, die vier Boote fuhren zur Isla de Muerta hinüber  
  
Isla de Muerta  
  
"Ich hab da was gehört" sagte Wolfi auf einmal. "Gut dann hab ich es mir nicht eingebildet - ich glaub die Crew der Pearl kommt." "Kann sein, mal schauen was es wird, wenn sie uns hier sind" "Sieh es so, umbringen können sie uns nicht" "Ist glaub ich der einzige Vorteil" Sandra setzte sich vor die Truhe und lehnte sich an diese an, Wolfi saß neben ihr. Er wollte lieber in der Nähe von seiner Freundin sein, wann die Crew eintraf. Noch wussten die Beiden nicht welche Überraschung sie erwarten würde.  
  
Die erste Gruppe trat in die Höhle rein, dich gefolgt von den Anderen. Manfred und Chris sahen Wolfi und Sandra sitzen. "Das gibt's ja nicht" rief Manfred verwundert und rannte auf die Beiden zu, Chris folgte ihm. Die Vier fielen sich auf dem halben Weg in die Arme. "Hier hätten wir keinen erwartet" "Wie können wir sie jetzt zur Crew dazubekommen?" fragte Chris. "Ich hab schon ne Idee, hatte ja genug Zeit mir Gedanken darüber zu machen" "Erzähl" forderte Manfred, Sandara dazu auf.  
  
Die Vier hatten sich etwas zurückgezogen, sie wollten etwas abseits sein, das sie in Ruhe reden konnten. "Nun gut, ich dachte einfach - ist ja die Wahrheit, ihr beide kennt uns schon lange - nur waren wir auf unterschiedlichen Schiffen, unser Schiff ist eben gesunken und wir haben uns hier her gerettet" "Gut, machen wir es so" "Rat mal wer in der Brig sitzt?" Wolfi und Sandra warfen sich ein paar Blicke zu. "Ich würd sagen Maria - hat sie die Crew zuviel mit ihren Tim genervt" "Ne, Wolfi, sie wurde von der Crew entführt wegen ihrer Halskette" "Ich glaub es nicht - wegen der Kette mit den Fotos..." Sandra war fast sprachlos. "Die Fotos bekam sie zurück, da hab ich ihr ein klein wenig geholfen - ich glaub Cpt Barbossa hätte die Bilder dann so und so über Bord geschmissen"  
  
"Runter, hinter den Felsen" Rasch warfen sie sich auf den Boden. "Was ist los?" flüsterte Wolfi. Manfred deutete in den Gang, "da kommt wer" "Du hast gute Augen" erwiderte er leise zurück. Sandra blickte auch in den Gang aus dem Versteck. Will und Jack kamen den schmalen Pfad entlang. "Wehe du sagst ein Wort" wisperte Chris, Sandra ins Ohr. "bin net so verrückt wie Maria" grummelte sie leise zurück. Sie blieb aber ruhig am Boden liegen.  
  
Nach dem Jack und Will außer Sichtweite waren, konnten sie sich wieder aufsetzen. "Und was habt ihr die ganze Zeit gemacht?" erkundigte sich Manfred. "Etwas gelangweilt, die Höhle war schnell erforscht" "Kann ich mir denken, nur hier rumsitzen, muss auch fad sein" "Was habt ihr so erlebt?" Sandra war auch etwas neugierig. "Ach Maria hat etwas rumgetobt, dann durfte sie mal in der Nacht an Deck kommen, das war cool, sie hat glaub ich fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als sie mich sah" "Wieso musst du sie auch so erschrecken, und zu ihr hingehen, man sah es ja schon von oben, das sie so gezittert hat, das die ganze Pearl gebebt hatte" "Kann mir denken warum"  
  
"Ich glaub ich muss dich nicht fragen Sandra, kenn dich zu gut, du bist sicher auch verflucht" "Klar, ich war es gleich, bin einfach schon mit einem Medaillon in der Hand dagestanden. Wolfi hab ich etwas überreden müssen" "Na ja, war eben etwas skeptisch, aber mir blieb es ja nicht erspart - die paar Tage die wir da festsaßen" "Fahren wir derweil zur Pearl zurück" schlug Manfred vor. "Könnten wir machen."  
  
Weit mussten sie nicht gehen, wo die Boote lagen, sie schoben eines komplett zurück ins Wasser und sprangen rein. "Endlich weg von da" seufzte Wolfi. Manfred und Sandra schnappten sich die Ruder und manövrierten das Boot langsam aus der Höhle. Staunend sah sich Sandra um.  
  
Black Pearl  
  
Das Boot glitt sanft über die Wellen, zur Black Pearl. Es war leicht nebelig, aber als sie um die Felsen der Isla herummanövriert hatten, lichtete sich der Nebel. "Wir sind eh bald da" "Da kann man einen Master der Interceptor sehen" Wolfi deutete zu dem einen Felsen hin. "Fahren wir weiter zur Pearl, das Schiff ist schöner als die Interceptor"  
  
Interceptor  
  
Torsten, Bernhard und Peter konnten, nach dem sie auf den obersten Rahen standen zur Pearl sehen. "Da kommt ein Boot zur Pearl." rief Torsten aufgeregt. Er schnappte sich ein Fernglas und beobachtete das Boot. "Ich glaub es nicht..." Er schaute ein zweites mal durch. "Alle bis auf Maria sitzen in dem Boot" "Gib her" Peter krallte sich das Fernglas und starrte zu dem Boot. "Die fahren scheinbar zur Pearl hin" "Wo sollen die sonst hinfahren, wenn die aus den Höhlen kommen" "Fahren wir auch zur Pearl?" fragte Peter leise. "Wir bleiben da - wir sehen sie so und so bald" Torsten grinste, "wetten wir, wer alles von den vieren verflucht ist?" "Wie kannst den so was wetten!" Peter war etwas empört, "ich find das nicht witzig" "Ach was, stell dich nicht so an." "Was denkst du Bernhard, wenn schon Peter nicht will" "Hmm" Bernhard grübelte etwas, "ich rat mal auf jeden Fall mal Sandra, bei Wolfi bin ich mir nicht so sicher - Chris und Manfred schätze ich auch so ein. Sagen wir es so, Wolfi ist der einzige von den 4 der nicht verflucht ist." "Gut, ich tipp nur auf Sandra" "Auf was wetten wir?" "Gut ich überleg mir was" mischte sich Peter ein. "Okay, dann stell uns, dem der verloren hat ne Aufgabe" "Geht klar"  
  
Black Pearl  
  
Das Boot hielt neben der Pearl, Sandra band es an dem Tau fest das runterhing und kletterte nach Manfred an Bord. Wolfi und Chris kamen dann gleich hinten ihnen rauf. Einige Crewmitglieder die an Bord geblieben waren starrten die 2 Neuankömmlinge misstrauisch an. Rasch hievten sie das Boot an Bord. "Erklär uns mal wer die sind..." "Sie waren auf der Isla de Muerta in der Höhle, ihr Schiff ist bei der Insel gesunken, wir beiden kennen sie schon länger" Wolfi und Sandra wurden gemustert. "Wenn die 2 Blödsinn anstellen, gibt's ärger" wandte er sich an Manfred. "Werden sie schon nicht" versicherte Manfred.  
  
"Ich zeig euch alles, willst auch zu Maria schauen" "Ne, muss nicht sein" erwiderte Sandra, "lassen wir sie etwas schmoren" "Sie schwafelt uns sicher vom Tim voll, und ich kann das Wort nimmer hören" Sie standen noch etwas an der Reling und schauten zur Interceptor rüber die gerade vor dem Felsen hervorkam. Die Segel waren gehisst und sie segelte Richtung Westen. Sie sahen ihr nach. "Gut, die Richtung wissen wir ja, dann können wir sie dann jagen" Der Rundgang hatte erst angefangen, als Cpt Barbossa und die Anderen zurückkamen. 


	9. Das weite Meer und Mondlicht

Kapitel 8: Das weite Meer und Mondlicht  
  
Black Pearl  
  
„Herkommen"Manfred und Chris eilten rasch zu Cpt. Barbossa hin. „Hoffentlich bekommen die wegen uns keine Probleme"flüsterte Wolfi. „Glaub ich nicht", Sandra stand an der Reling und schaute etwas verträumt aufs Meer, „jetzt sind wir an Bord der Black Pearl, was kann es schöneres geben"  
  
„Was dachtet ihr euch dabei, 2 Fremde an Bord zu nehmen, die nicht zur Crew gehören"„Wir kennen Sandra und Wolfi seit vielen Jahren, sie gehörten zur Crew der Black Dragon. Bei der Fahrt zur Pearl erzählten uns, das ihr Schiff in der Nähe der Insel gesunken ist und sie sich auf die Insel gerettet haben."„Sollten sie auch nur die kleinste Kleinigkeit anstellen, haben sie dann Probleme..."„Wir passen schon auf sie auf, danke Sir" Erleichtert das es so gut endete rannten Manfred und Chris zu den Beiden zurück.  
  
„Alles gut gegangen, wir sollen aber auf euch ein Augen haben"Wir stellen schon nichts an"versicherte Wolfi. „Das wusste ich so und so, das ihr froh seit, das ihr hier an Bord seit"  
  
„Hisst die Segel, wir jagen die Interceptor"„Kommt mit"forderte Manfred, Sandra und Wolfi auf. Die Zwei ließen es sich nicht zweimal sagen und kletterten hinter Manfred in die Segel rauf. Sandra stieg vorsichtig auf eine der Rahen rüber und löste das Hauptsegel, auf der anderen Seite stand Wolfi und band es ebenfalls los. Bald waren die Segel gehisst und die Pearl nahm Fahrt auf.  
  
Sandra blieb noch etwas auf der obersten Rah stehen um etwas die Aussicht zu genießen. Wolfi kletterte zu den anderen runter. Sandra hielt sich am Hauptmasten fest und blickte einfach nur aufs Meer, bis zum Horizont erstreckte es sich türkisblau. Das sie so schnell wieder in die Karibik zurückkommt hätte sie niemals gedacht. Noch Anfang Dezember war sie mit Maria da gewesen und eine Kreuzfahrt gemacht. An Bord der Pearl gefiel es ihr bedeutend besser, es war interessanter und klarerweise aufregender. Langsam ging die Sonne am Horizont unter.  
  
Sandra checkte ständig die Segel. Jetzt fand sie es noch mehr faszinierender, das sie verflucht war. Sie sah nur das ein starker Wind ging, spürte ihn aber nicht. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen tauchten das Meer in ein orangerot, es sah einfach phantastisch aus. Wolfi, Manfred und Chris waren unter Deck gegangen. Sandra kletterte zum Ausguck rüber um Pintel und Ragetti Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
  
Unter Deck richtete Manfred etwas zu Essen für Maria her. „2 mal am Tag bringen wir ihr mal was zu Essen, das macht der, der eben gerade mal Zeit hat. Wolfi grinste etwas, „möchte sie jetzt lieber nicht sehen" Manfred brachte ihr rasch das Essen in die Brig. Chris und Wolfi blieben vor der Brig stehen und warteten wie immer auf ein Gezeter. „Nehmt mich an Deck" rief Maria, Manfred zu. „Dürfen wir nicht, ein Fluchtversuch und ich sorg dafür, das dir die Bilder wieder weggenommen werden". Manfred sperrte die Zelle auf, stellte das Essen auf den Boden und schloss die Zelle wieder ab. Maria traute sich bei der Drohung nichts zu unternehmen – wohin sollte sie auch. „Bleib etwas bei mir..."„Geht nicht, hab zu tun"Manfred verließ die Brig. Zu Dritt gingen sie wieder in den Lagerraum, sie wollten da etwas Ordnung machen.  
  
„Hoffentlich hast du keine Angst und bekommst die Panik"„Wieso sollte Angst haben?"erwiderte Sandra. „Wir sind verflucht..."„Ich auch" unterbrach sie Ragetti. „Wieso das denn"„Wolfi und ich waren ja einige Tage auf der Insel gefangen, daher haben wir uns verflucht um nicht zu verhungern oder verdursten" „Ach so, na dann"  
  
Wolfi war froh das sie unter Deck waren, er wäre nicht so erfreut gewesen, wenn sie jetzt zurück an Deck gegangen wären. Die Drei schlichten einiges im Lagerraum um, um so mehr Platz zu schaffen.  
  
Es wurde Nacht, Sandra warf einen Blick aufs Deck hinunter – jetzt sah die Pearl noch älter und etwas unheimlicher aus. Der Mond beleuchtete das komplette Deck der Pearl. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden hatte sie sich schon längst an den Fluch gewöhnt, sie fand es immer wieder aufs Neue interessant.  
  
Etwas später kletterte Sandra wieder aufs Deck hinunter und stieg die Treppe zum Achterdeck hinauf. Twigg stand am Steuer. „Leider noch nichts von der Interceptor zu sehen"„Morgen früh werden wir sicher eingeholt haben"  
  
Cpt. Barbossa kam zum Steuer, er sah das Sandra ebenfalls verflucht war. „Mitkommen"sagte er zu ihr. „Aye, Captain"erwiderte sie und folgte ihm. Sandra war schon neugierig. „Ist Wolfi auch verflucht?"fragte er Sandra, als sie unter Deck gingen. „Ja, er..."Sandra wollte weitersprechen, wurde am unterbrochen. „Hol ihn her und kommt zu mir"„Mache ich"Mit den Worten rannte sie los, um Wolfi zu suchen. Sandra fand ihn im Lagerraum. „Wolfi komm mit"forderte sie ihn auf. „Was gibt's, wir haben hier zu tun"„Ich glaube, wir sollten Cpt Barbossa nicht warten lassen"„Da hast du recht" Wolfi sprang auf.  
  
Wolfi öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. „Kommt rein"Die Beiden betraten den Raum. „Nun setzt euch"forderte Cpt Barbossa Sandra und Wolfi auf. Voller Erwartungen und Neugier setzten sie sich hin. Sandra fiel es auch auf, das Captain Jack Sparrow herinnen saß, im Moment versuchte sie am besten mal nichts zu sagen – sonst würde, es ihr nur Probleme bereiten.  
  
„Nun erzählt mal, wieso wart ihr auf der Insel und wieso seit ihr verflucht"„Unser Schiff ist bei der Insel gesunken, wir retteten uns an Land und kamen in die Höhle rein. Zuerst wussten wir nicht welche Insel das war, aber als wir uns alles angeschaut hatten, wussten wir es, das es die Isla de Muerta war"  
  
„Wieso habt ihr euch verflucht, wenn ihr über die Insel bescheid gewusst habt?"„Wir wussten zwar bescheid, aber bevor man verhungert oder verdurstet bis irgendwer mal vorbeikommt, wenn überhaupt, da ist es einem schon lieber wenn man sich eben verflucht" „Wir haben die Medaillons, wie es sich gehört wieder zurückgegeben"sagte Wolfi rasch.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow hörte auch neugierig zu und musterte die beiden jungen Leute, er dachte sich, ‚die beiden hole ich mir dann an Bord'  
  
„Gut, was mich interessiert, wieso wusstet ihr über den Fluch so genau bescheid?" Wolfi schluckte, „nun ehmmmm"„Wer kennt nicht die ganzen Geschichten und Legenden, man hört ja so einiges wann man rumkommt oder in den Kneipen sitzt"sagte Sandra rasch, „einen Teil der Geschichten glaubt man eben, einen Teil nicht, und wenn man es dann mal sieht, weiß man das es echt ist"  
  
Wolfi dachte sich nur,' zum Glück kennt sich Sandra so gut aus, ich wäre schon längst verloren' „Ihr könnt gehen"„Aye, Sir"Wolfi und Sandra verließen den Raum. Rasch zog Sandra. Wolfi Richtung 2. Ausguck, auf dem selten wer oben stand. „Muss das jetzt sein", murrte er. „Ja..."Sandra blieb energisch. Skeptisch blickte sich Wolfi an, er sah sich zum ersten Mal komplett im Mondlicht.  
  
Geschickt kletterte Sandra den zum Ausguck hinauf. „Komm schon"rief sie ihm zu. Vorsichtig stieg er zu ihr hinauf. „Wieso, musst das gerade jetzt sein"Wolfi starrte Sandra an, „mir ist das unangenehm"„Was ich dir sagen wollte", Sandra flüsterte etwas, „wenn die Pearl zur Isla de Muerta zurückkehrt, bleibst du an Bord und versteckst dich hier im Ausguck, ich wird dann nachher auch zurückkommen" „Was machst du?"„Ich werd zur Isla mitfahren und wenn die Crew zur Dauntless geht, wird ich dann hier an Bord klettern"„Du willst dann auch mal unter wasser gehen?"fragte Wolfi verblüfft. „Ja, will es auch mal ausprobieren, wenn ich die Chance habe" „Dann bleib ich doch lieber an Bord und wart auf dich"„Komme sicher dann mit Chris und Manfred an Bord"„Ich möchte echt schon gern wissen wo Torsten, Bernhard und Peter sind"„Ich auch, ich hoffe wir sehen sie noch."  
  
Wolfi schaute sich auch unentwegt an und warf dann einen Blick in den Nachthimmel, „wann wird es endlich wieder hell"„Schau einfach aufs Meer hinaus, beachte einfach nicht dein Aussehen, außerdem so schlimm ist es nicht"Sandra kicherte etwas. „Wieso kannst du so ruhig dabei bleiben" wunderte er sich wie schon oft. „Ich finde es einfach interessant"  
  
Manfred und Chris kamen in den Ausguck rauf. Es war zwar jetzt eng aber das machte ja nichts. „Schaust auch gut aus, Sandra"„Ich weiß"Wolfi schüttelte nur den Kopf, über das wie man da rumalbern konnte. „Ach Chris und Manfred, bleibt ihr dann an Bord, wenn wir zur Isla kommen oder fährt ihr mit zur Insel."„Wissen wir noch nicht"„Ich dachte mir, Wolfi soll an Bord bleiben und wir kommen dann etwas später zurück, sozusagen das wir eben unter wasser zurückgehen"„Gut machen wir es, das ist dann nicht so auffällig" 


	10. Die Schlacht

Kapitel 9: Die Schlacht  
  
Black Pearl  
  
Langsam begann es hell zu werden. „Endlich"seufzte Wolfi, als die vier wieder normal im Ausguck standen. „Ach übertreib es nicht so"erwiderte Sandra. „Schau da kann man die Mastspitzen der Interceptor sehen"Chris deutete auf den Horizont. Dem Rest der Crew war es auch schon aufgefallen. Rasch näherte sich die Pearl der Interceptor.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow wurde in die Arrestzelle gebracht und zu Maria dazugesperrt. Grummelnd setzte sich Maria in eine Ecke, mit dem hätte sie nicht gerechnet. Jack beachtete Maria nicht, ihm war das kleine Guckloch viel wichtiger, und Maria war eigentlich froh darüber.  
  
Sandra und Wolfi waren ziemlich nervös, sie wussten zwar was passiert, aber trotzdem. Einen Moment später lagen die beiden Schiffe sich gegenüber. Rasch kletterten die zwei vom Ausguck runter und halfen an Deck, den letzten Rest vorzubereiten.  
  
Dann verzogen sie sich unter Deck und trugen die Kanonenkugeln zu den Kanonen, hier waren sei wenigstens etwas geschützt. Wolfi war immer nur skeptisch wegen dem Fluch, deswegen blieb Sandra bei ihm. Wo Manfred und Chris waren wussten die Beiden nicht. Der Kampf dauerte ja nicht sonderlich lange.  
  
Als sie nach geraumer Zeit wieder an Deck kamen, sahen sie gerade die Interceptor explodieren. „Gerade noch das interessante gesehen"flüsterte Wolfi zu Sandra. „Yeah"Sie schaute zu als die Trümmer im Meer versanken. Die Crew der Interceptor war schon gefesselt an Bord.  
  
Manfred und Chris räumten die Reste der Interceptor weg, die durch die Explosion aufs Deck geflogen waren. Wolfi und Sandra begaben sich zu ihnen hin und halfen dabei. Viel war ja nimmer zu tun.  
  
„Holt Maria an Deck"wandte sich Cpt Barbossa an Sandra und Wolfi. Innerlich grinste Sandra, was Maria jetzt wohl sagen würde. „Machen wir, Sir"Wolfi und Sandra eilten zur Brig. Maria die vor Angst in der Zelle geblieben war, sah die Beiden bissig an. „Holt mich raus"„Du hättest ohne weiteres mit Jack an Deck gehen können"sagte Wolfi vergnügt, „die Tür war immer offen"„Wir sollen Dich eh mitnehmen"antwortete Sandra, „und nun komm"  
  
Maria ging brav zwischen Wolfi und Sandra an Deck. „Ich hab..."„Ein Wort über eine gewisse Person und deine Fotos landen im Meer"unterbrach Wolfi Maria und knuffte sie etwas hinein.  
  
Als sie an Deck kamen, sah Maria das alle da waren. Als Torsten, Maria sah, musste er grinsen – fast hatte er schon damit gerechnet, das sie gefangen wurde. 


	11. Eine einsame Insel und die Dauntless

Kapitel 10: Eine einsame Insel und die Dauntless  
  
Die Pearl ankerte in der Nähe einer Insel. Maria ahnte noch nicht, was ihr bevorstand. Cpt Barbossa nahm die Kette aus der Tasche. „Nun ich habe dir versprochen, das du die Kette haben kannst. Gib Wolfi die Fotos, er wird sie in die Kette reingeben" Maria gab zaghaft die Fotos Wolfi in die Hand. Cpt Barbossa gab Wolfi die Kette. Er steckte die Bilder in die Kette rein. „Wenn du fertig bist gib mir die Kette"„Aye"Wolfi schloss den Anhänger und reichte Cpt Barbossa die Kette zurück.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit wurde Maria von Twigg und Koehler festgehalten, damit sie nichts dummes anstellen würde. Maria verfolgte das Schauspiel, sie hoffte das ihren Bildern nichts geschehen würde.  
  
„Nette Kette, ohne den Fotos hat sie mir besser gefallen"Cpt Barbossa grinste, „ich hab versprochen das du sie bekommst, und das Versprechen halten ich auch"Mit diesen Worten warf er die Kette in hohen Bogen über Bord. „Mein geliebter Tim"schrie Maria entsetzt. Twigg und Koehler ließen Maria los. Sie rannte zur Reling, kletterte hinauf und sprang ins Meer.  
  
Torsten, Bernhard und Peter lachten los. „So dumm muss man mal sein" gluckste Peter. Da die Crew so und so gerade mit Jack und Elizabeth beschäftigt war, schlich sich Sandra zu Torsten hin. „Wir holen euch dann schon raus"flüsterte sie, dann ging sie schnell weiter. Torsten grinste, auch er war froh das wieder alle vereint waren.  
  
Sandra stieg in den Ausguck hinauf um Maria beim tauchen zuzusehen. Von oben konnte sie auch sehen wie Elizabeth und Jack nach der Reihe über Bord gingen. Manfred kletterte zu ihr in den Ausguck und half ihr dann die Segel zu hissen.  
  
Die Pearl nahm Fahrt auf und war wieder Richtung Isla de Muerta unterwegs. Die Gefangenen wurden unter Deck geschafft.  
  
Eine einsame Insel  
  
Jack zog Maria an Land, sie wehrte sich ziemlich. „Ich brauche die Kette, ich brauche die Bilder. Die sind so gemein zu mir" Jack ließ Maria am Strand sitzen und suchte dann das Rumversteck. „Kommst du mit Maria"rief ihr Elizabeth zu. „Nein ich bleib hier sitzen"  
  
Elizabeth wunderte sich ein wenig, ließ aber Maria allein am Strand sitzen. Jack suchte anhand von ein paar Merkmalen das Rumversteck und holte ein paar Flaschen heraus. Fast wortlos brachte Jack Maria eine Flasche, stellte sie neben ihr in den Sand und ging dann wieder zu Elizabeth zurück.  
  
Auf einer Seite war es Maria lieber hier auf der Insel festzusitzen, als bei den Piraten der Pearl zu sein. Nur ärgerte sie sich, das keiner ihrer Freunde zu ihr gehalten hatte. „Wieso hat mir keiner geholfen die Kette zu suchen"grummelte sie vor sich hin, „die müssen doch wissen, das die Kette mir soviel bedeutet"Jack hatte alles mitangehört, er saß in der Nähe im Sand. „Ganz einfach Schätzchen, weil es aussichtslos is, so was Kleines im Meer zu finden. Jetzt setz dich zu uns dazu"„Nein, und nenne mich bitte nicht so"Maria war wütend geworden. Sie sprang auf und rannte weg – irgendwas würde sie auf der Insel schon finden.  
  
Jack wunderte sich über das Verhalten von Maria, aber sie würde irgendwann wieder zurückkommen, so groß war ja die Insel auch nicht. Er holte die Flasche die Maria im Sand stehen gelassen hat zu sich her, „wäre ja schade um den guten Rum"  
  
Es wurde Abend und Maria war immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Jack war es egal, wenn sie schon so komisch reagierte und immer nur ihre Kette in den Kopf hatte, konnte man sicher mit ihr sich auch nicht so unterhalten. Selbst das Lagerfeuer lockte Maria nicht an.  
  
Maria saß auf der anderen Seite der Insel und starrte auf das Meer, sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Es wurde Nacht und sie legte sich in den Sand und schaute zu den Sternen. „Ach Tim.."murmelte sie nur und schlief dann ein.  
  
Jack erschrak als er in der früh das Feuer sah, zuerst hatte er Maria in verdacht, aber von ihr fehlte jede Spur.  
  
Die Dauntless  
  
Maria wurde von den Marineoffizieren gefunden und in die Brig befördert. Nun war sie wieder gefangen. Ihre Kleider sahen ja um vieles zerfetzter aus als vorher, sie war eben dreckig und sah auch nicht wie eine Dame aus einer Hafenstadt aus. „Ich bin keine Piratin"verteidigte sie sich. „Das wird sich dann noch entscheiden was mit dir passieren wird"  
  
Die Dauntless nahm Kurs zur Isla de Muerta. Hier an Bord wurde Maria wenigstens nicht so ruppig behandelt wie an Bord der Pearl. Sie trauerte aber immer noch um ihre Halskette. Wie lange die Reise dauern sollte, wussten sie noch nicht. Maria wurde an einem Abend zu Commodore Norringhton geführt, sie bekam etwas bessere Kleider.  
  
Einige Marineoffiziere standen um sie herum, das sie keinen Blödsinn machen würde. „Nun wie heißt du?"fragte er sie. „Mein Name ist Maria"Sie nannte ihren kompletten Namen. Commodore Norringhton schickte zwei seiner Leute los um das zu überprüfen, ob eine Piratin mit diesen Namen bekannt war. „Erzähl mir etwas über dich"forderte er Maria auf. Sie erzählte ihm einiges über sich. Fast eines Stunde später kehrten die Offiziere zurück. „Wir haben nichts über Maria, in unseren Aufzeichnungen gefunden."„Nun gut, aber wir werden sie im Auge behalten, sie kann vorerst hieran Bord eine Kabine haben, aber die wird überwacht"„Danke schön"Maria wurde zu der Kabine gebracht. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie seit langen ein richtiges Bett. 


	12. Isla de Muerta

Kapitel 11: Isla de Muerta  
  
Black Pearl  
  
Die Pearl ankerte vor der Isla de Muerta, ohne gesehen zu werden huschte Wolfi rasch in den Ausguck hinauf und hockte sich dort hin. Sandra warf einen Blick hinauf, man konnte ihn nicht sehen. Chris, Manfred und Sandra kletterten in das Ruderboot runter, mit ein paar anderen Crewmitgliedern ruderten sie in die Höhlen.  
  
Isla de Muerta  
  
Die drei blieben dann in der Nähe des Ausgangs stehen um dann im richtigen Moment zum Wasser zu gehen. Bald waren fast alle Crewmitglieder versammelt. Sandra schaute sich abermals in der Höhle um – ihr gefiel es da. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu Wolfi was er wohl jetzt machen würde. Vorher konnten sich Manfred und Chris in der Höhle nicht gut umschauen, da sie sich versteckt hatten. Jetzt nutzen sie die Gelegenheit um sich alles anzuschauen. Sandra wartete auf sie.  
  
Black Pearl  
  
Wolfi blickte vorsichtig vom Ausguck runter, er sah das die Dauntless in die Bucht bei der Isla de Muerta glitt. Es war etwas bewölkt. Interessiert verfolgte er das Schauspiel, wie sich die Marineoffizier vor der Höhle in den kleinen Ruderbooten versammelten und Jack in die Höhle reinruderte.  
  
Wolfi dachte sich, nun werden die drei bald kommen. Er beschloss dennoch im Ausguck zu bleiben und zu warten.  
  
Isla de Muerta  
  
Jack kam in die Höhle rein. Er sah Sandra auf einem Felsen sitzen, da er die Geschichte gehört hatte, wie sie zur Crew von Cpt Barbossa gekommen sind, flüsterte er ihr zu, „komm auf die Pearl"„Geht klar"erwiderte sie leise und grinste.  
  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da machte sich fast die komplette Crew der Pearl auf den Weg. Sandra, Manfred und Chris folgten ihnen einfach – sie wollten dann wie geplant zur Pearl gehen und nicht zur Dauntless. Für die Drei war es ja etwas neues mal unter Wasser zu gehen.  
  
Im Meer  
  
Gespannt wie das sein wird, folgten sie am Schluss der Crew, so fiel es nicht auf, wenn sie dann bei der Pearl an Deck klettern, beziehungsweise eine andere Richtung gehen würden. Vorsichtig stiegen sie in das Wasser.  
  
Überrascht schauten sie sich um, es war einfach interessant, mal am Grund des Ozeans zu gehen. Manfred, Chris und Sandra ließen sich etwas zurückfallen. Man konnte die Boote der Marineoffiziere sehen die vor dem Eingang der Höhle warteten, und keine Ahnung hatten, das die Crew unten ihnen vorbeiging. Die Pearl lag etwas weiter südlich von der Dauntless entfernt. Manfred deutete auf einen Felsen. Dort versteckten sie sich, bis die Anderen außer Sichtweite waren, dann schritten sie langsam weiter.  
  
Endlich kamen sie zur Pearl und kletterten langsam an Deck. Es war nicht so einfach an dem Seil raufzuklettern. Manfred half Sandra über die Reling – nun standen sie endlich wieder an Deck der Pearl.  
  
Black Pearl  
  
Wolfi sah die Drei an Deck klettern, rasch stieg er zu ihnen runter. In dem Moment kam auch Elizabeth an Deck. Erstaunt starrte sie die Vier an. „Verdammt"murmelte sie. „Keine Angst"sagte Wolfi, „komm rasch unter Deck"Die Fünf Leute eilten unter Deck und warteten das, sie zur Brig konnten.  
  
Die Brig war rasch aufgesperrt. Torsten, Bernhard und Peter fielen den Anderen in die Arme. „Endlich sehen wir uns wieder" Die Crewmitglieder von Jack eilten an Deck. Elizabeth folgte ihnen,. Hingegen die sieben Freunde blieben zusammen – sie mussten noch etliche Erlebnisse austauschen.  
  
„Sagt endlich, wer ist von euch verflucht?"wandte sich Peter an die vier. „Komm an Deck"Manfred grinste etwas, „ich glaub wir haben noch etwas Zeit." Torsten war auch schon gespannt, wer die Wette gewonnen oder verloren hatte. Sandra stieg voran die steile Treppe hinauf. „Man, keiner hat gewonnen"„Was den gewonnen?"wollte Wolfi wissen. „Ach wir haben nur gewettet, wer von euch verflucht ist und wer nicht"  
  
Derweil sie noch in der Brig waren, hatte Torsten der Crew von Jack alles erklärt, das eben Manfred, Chris, Wolfi und Sandra eigentlich gut sind..  
  
Wolfi schaute Elizabeth zu, als sie zur Isla de Muerta rüberfuhr. Lieber hätten sie auf Jack gewartet, doch das Risiko war auch zu groß, das die Crew der Dauntless die Pearl angreift. Sandra, die schon etwas Übung im Segel hissen hatte, kletterte mit Torsten zu den Rahen hinauf. Noch war der Fluch nicht aufgehoben, Torsten schaute grinsend zu Sandra hin. „Bei dir hätte ich es mir 100 % gedachte das du verflucht bist"„Ich war von Anfang an verflucht"  
  
Die Segel waren bald gehisst und die Pearl nahm Fahrt auf. Kaum waren sie etwas aus der Bucht draußen und hatten die Passage passiert, stand Sandra plötzlich wieder ganz normal auf der Rah oben. „Na wie geht's dir?"fragte sie Torsten. „Gut, war ein interessantes Erlebnis." 


	13. Wieder vereint

Kapitel 12: Wieder Alle [fast] vereint.  
  
Black Pearl  
  
Sie hatten sich schon an Bord der Pearl gut eingelebt, es machte Spaß mit einem Segelschiff durch die Karibik zu segeln. Langsam näherte sich die Pearl Port Royal. Sandra freute sich schon, das bald Captain Jack Sparrow an Bord kam.  
  
„Maria hätte eh nicht zur Crew gepasst"sagte Torsten, „was hat sie den angestellt, das sie in der Brig gelandet ist?"„Ach sie hat vom heiligen Tim gesprochen"antwortete Manfred, „dann wurde ihr eben die Kette weggenommen"„Typisch für sie, mit ihren Tim tick, verdirbt sie sich jeden Spaß"mischte sich Peter ein. Wo Maria wussten die Sieben nicht, sie standen an Deck der Pearl und warteten das Captain Jack Sparrow an Deck kam.  
  
Sandra schaute aufs Meer, fast verträumt lehnte sie sich an der Reling an. Jack schwamm der Pearl schon entgegen. Endlich war die Crew komplett – einen Moment später stand Jack an Deck.  
  
Elegant wendete die Pearl und glitt aufs offene Meer hinaus. Torsten kam zu Sandra und fragte sie leise, „glaubst du kommen wir jetzt wieder in dein Zimmer oder nicht?"„Keine Ahnung, aber ich könnte auch für immer hier bleiben"„Dachte ich mir, bei dir – dann warten wir es einfach ab was passiert"„Genau, mehr als hier bleiben kann ja nicht sein"  
  
Es wurde langsam Abend, Cpt Jack Sparrow holte sich die vier Neuankömmlinge zu sich in seine Kabine. „Euere drei Freunde haben mir schon einiges erzählt, ihr habt euch scheinbar verloren, oder"„Ja, leider, aber wir sind froh das wir wieder alle zusammen sind"Wolfi dachte im Moment nicht an Maria, ihm war es so lieber wie es war. „Willkommen an Bord der Black Pearl"„Danke, Captain Jack Sparrow"erwiderten Wolfi und Sandra. „Danke Sir, das wir auch zur Crew dazu durften"sagten Manfred und Chris. Man konnte es Sandra ansehen das sie jetzt wirklich glücklich war. Wolfi gefiel es jetzt an Bord auch um einiges besser als vorher.  
  
-tbc- 


	14. Epilog

Nachwort:  
  
Erstmals Danke an alle Leser. Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen. Seit langen hab ich wieder eine Story beendet. Nun ich habe das Ende deswegen offen gelassen, das man es sich selbst ausdenken kann, ob die acht Freunde wieder aus dem Film kommen oder nicht, oder war es überhaupt ein Film? Hat die Karte vielleicht PotC zur Realität gemacht? Vielleicht schreib ich ja einen 2. Teil, Ideen hab ich ja genug. z.B.: Maria wird mit Commodore Norringhton verkuppelt, Cpt Jack Sparrow segelt zu einer anderen geheimnisvollen Insel...  
  
Maria, die ja PotC total hasst, wird mich zwar wegen der Story killen – aber die Angst brauche ich nicht zu haben, weil sie die Story sicher nicht lesen wird, sie mag ja Johnny Depp nicht. Geschmäcker sind nun mal verschieden.  
  
Torsten, hat mir ein paar gute Tipps gegeben – was haben wir oft gelacht, als wir ein paar Szenen am Telefon besprochen haben. z.B die Sache mit dem: heiligen Tim stammt von ihm. *bg* bin vor Lachen fast erstickt.  
  
Manfred und Christoph bekommen die Geschichte ausgedruckt, weil sie nur mehr auf der Uni Internet haben.  
  
Wolfi hat zum Glück wieder Internet daheim :) , auch von ihm bekam ich ein paar gute Vorschläge.  
  
Nun ich hab ein paar Szenen ausgelassen oder eben nicht so gut beschrieben – vielleicht mache ich es später noch mal – aber ein PotC Fan weiß so und so was passiert :)  
  
Nur ne Frage für meine weiteren Storys, wie müsste man die Story raten wenn ein Kuss vorkommt – hab da leider absolut keine Ahnung – hab auch das schlecht verstanden wie sie das meinten. 


End file.
